Animaniacs: Moby or Not Moby/Mesozoic Mindy/The Good, the Boo and the Ugly Credits (1993)
"Moby or Not Moby" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Michael Gerard "Mesozoic Mindy" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Greg Reyna "The Good, the Boo and the Ugly" Written by Deanne Oliver Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander Paul Rugg Directed by Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Ahab Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Maurice LaMarche as Eli Jeff Bennett as Lee Tom Bodett as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Chris Aguirre Jenny Lerew John Over Patricia Wong Byron Vaughns Sheet Timing Richard Collado Jeff Hall Leo Sullivan Slugging Michael Gerard Greg Reyna Model Design Arland Barron Hyunsook Cho Lance Falk Robert Sledge Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Thomas Warkentin Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Nick DuBois Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Ride Operator Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Betty Vaughns John Morris Marcus Williams Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment